


Strings

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Does she believe in him?
Relationships: Katara & Suki (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Strings

"Do you like him?" Suki asked plainly. Katara found herself twisting her fingers across her mother's necklace and wanting to cry. 

"I don't know," she lied. "I don't . . . know. I don't know if I can. Or should."

"That's not what I said," Suki looked sad, too, like she knew something Katara never would. Like she knew about fate, and the strings which held Katara together, the ones which connected her to Zuko, untenable, rough, invisible. 

Katara knows. Katara knows. Katara knows too much. Katara knows what she feels. "I can't."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"The world doesn't want us," she said softly, and Suki opened her mouth and then closed it...because Katara was right. It didn't. 


End file.
